1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly, to a socket connector with contact terminal tails retained thereon of split solder balls.
2. Description of Related Art
Central processing unit (CPU) sockets are used to transmit signals between a CPU and a printed circuit board in computer device. Generally, the CPU socket comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive terminals. Each of the conductive terminals electrically connects with the printed circuit board through surface mounting technology (SMT) by pre-setting solder balls on one end thereof.
Chinese Patent No. 2610515Y issued to Lotes on Apr. 7, 2004 discloses one type of electrical connector which includes an insulative housing 12 and a number of electrical contacts 14. The insulative housing 12 defines a number of straight passageways 120 for receiving the electrical contacts 14 therein and a projection 122 is disposed in a lower end of the passageways 120. The electrical contact 14 is configured to a U-shaped configuration and has a pair of solder tails at a lower end thereof for receiving solder ball. The electrical contacts are used to pre-set the solder balls before surface mounting to the PCB.
Chinese Patent No. 2872630Y issued to Lotes on Feb. 21, 2007 discloses another type of electrical connector for pre-setting solder balls. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing 1 with passageways 10 therein and a plurality of electrical contacts 2 received in the passageways 10. The insulative housing 1 defines a number of solder ball receiving portions 12. Bottom end 21 of the contact 2 and side wall 14 of the solder receiving portions 12 define a receiving space 16 for the solder ball 3 moveably received therein. The solder balls are hold by the side wall 14 and the bottom end 21 of the contact 2 whereby to be pre-set on the electrical connector.
The above electrical connectors are two schemes to locate the solder balls thereon before surface mounting to the PCB. The present invention provides a different method to locate and connect the solder ball.